Quest:Top of the Hill
|Diff = Untested |Notes = Although a formal adventure, it unlocks a location under EXPLORE Bentlimb Wood }} General Information Tips Map Walkthrough When you walk into town you see a few kids and they tell you of a dragon at the top of the hill. you can either give the oldest one a coin or all of them one or just leave (not sure if it impacts anything). Once you climb to the top you fight two men not sure the stats but at MR 162 they are 3+. Afterwards you fight 4 brigands. Talk to the dragon to learn his story. He gives you a task that you can accept or refuse (refusing probably ends the quest). If you accept you can climb down the hill. You again meet the children and they ask if you saw the dragon, you can tell them about it or say you never saw a dragon (don't know if it impacts the story at all). You lead them back to the village. Head to Hawklor and go into Bentlimb Wood go to explore previously discovered location and go to the ruins of Greenstone. L = Lever E = Entrance B = Body S = Stone Box C = Place to check Once you get inside go east then down to B to pick up the green stone rod from the corpse. Head to the upper L to put the green rod in place. Check S to see what color you need to make C to get the chest, they have to match. To change the color away from silver you have to flip both levers at least once. Golden = top is pulled down, bottom is pulled up. Blue = both pulled down. Green = bottom pulled down, top pulled up. Red = both are pulled up. To check go to the place labeled C and if it says the light glows the same as the Stone Box you can then pick up the chest. Gaining you 64 general xp. Make your way back outside, you have to fight the two statues. They are scaled to 7+, ~70 Stamina, 34 xp for killing them. you can take a few pieces of armor. I got 1,376 gold for killing them. (Note from Sryth account feliscon: first time editing, probably doing it wrong but I just fought these @ MR 259 and they were still 7+ so they seem to be scaled...) (Note from Sryth account Naita Jin: my MR is at 90 and they were easily defeated) * Making your way outside you meet with Lophmarn. He wants you to hear him out: ** Accept he talks about destroying the box claiming the box holds no sway over him. You can use divination for 4 xp and learn someof which is the truth but he is also being deceitful and hiding more from you. ** Refuse and he will want you to hand over the box. ** Attack him No matter what you choose he summons 7 skeletons that you have to fight 3+ at MR 162, ~70 Stamina, 9 xp for killing each other the 7. You get 128 general xp for handing over the box after the fight and it ends the quest. * You get to pick whether or not to open the box. ** Open the box - you lose most of your stamina and end the quest gaining 128 general xp ** Resist and keep the box closed - you get 512 xp to general You must now take the stone box to Myrilor at the Westgard Library in Talinus (Central Tysa). She comes out and talks to you and gives you 500 gold for the box and 256 xp to general for completing the quest. Rewards